Kaiba Corp Grand Championship with a TWIST
by kermitthefrog666
Summary: Young Noeru Kaiba has never bee outside the walls of his home. When his father Seto Kaiba tell him to come to the Grand Championship at KaibaLand, Noeru certainly learns the outside world is not what he expected and he learns a terrifying secret regarding his mother, Kelissa, who has passed on.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I wrote a fanfiction regarding Kelissa, Seto's wife (She is the present Carnation of Kisara I just felt like changing the name up a bit.) And this is their twelve year old son about to walk out of his house for the first time to join his father at the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship. (based on the anime) I hope you enjoy!**

"Mr. Kaiba, your son is here," Roland said over the transmission. Seto Kaiba pressed the button to respond.

"Send him in."

Moments later, a young boy, who appeared to be twelve, walked into the room. He bared a striking resemblance to Seto. This was to be expected, for he was his son, Noeru. Except for the white hair, he looked just like his father.

Seto felt his emotions rise up, and a hard lump formed in his throat. Every time he looked at his son, he thought of Kelissa, Noeru's mother and he still couldn't believe she was dead and gone.

"Father, you wished to see me," Noeru stated, which only made Seto feel worse. Whenever he talked he had a tone of gentleness in his voice Kelissa always had.

"Yes, have a seat," Seto indicated toward an empty chair in front him. Noeru took the chair and sat, waiting for his father to begin.

Finally, Seto spoke. "Noeru, have you heard of the theme park KaibaLand?"

Noeru was a little taken aback. "Yes father. However, it's impossible nobody around here has never heard of it."

"And do you know why I never let you leave the house?" Seto has asked this question to him few times before, but it was always over the phone

Noeru was expecting a lecture in business from his father, not the discussion of his life or the theme park named after tHerr company. He had heard this question a few times. Usually, it was over the phone, but this was the first time in six years he had seen his father face to face and this is what he wanted to talk about?

"To keep me safe," he answered plainly.

"Exactly," Seto said, standing up. "Today, however, is going to be different. You are going to accompany me to the grand opening of the theme park.

Inside Noeru was bubbling with energy. He felt like jumping in the air and let out a shout of joy. But being a well brought up child, he behaved himself like a proper son should.

"Really?" Was all Noeru would say, and then prepared himself for a catch, if there was one.

"However, you can't refer to yourself as Noeru Kaiba," Seto explained. He had his son brought up in secret for twelve years and today was going to be no different. 'I promised to protect Kelissa with my life, but in the end she ended up dying for my sake. I broke my promise, but when I Noeru was born, I made the same promise. And this time, I promise to keep that promise.'

"Father?"

"You can't call me 'Father' either," he said giving his son a stern look. "In public your sur name is Tanaka. You're to call me 'Sir', or 'Mr. Kaiba'. Do you understand?" Seto was still trying to keep his son safe from harm. If the public found out he had a son, unwanted attention would thrive. With unwanted attention came danger.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Kaiba," Noeru smiled and stood up. Seto smiled back.

'I'm so proud of you,' Seto thought. 'I wish Kelissa could see you.'

'Why do I have to run around with a fake identity?' Noeru wondered. 'One look at me, and anyone would know I'm Seto Kaiba's son.'

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	2. Attack In the Kaiba Dome

**Follow to see what happens with Noeru as he leaves the comfort of his own home. I can always go back and change something if needed. Anyways. Enjoy the story. Yugioh is not mine and stuff.**

At the theme park, Noeru was excited. He hadn't been outside his home his entire life. He had been in the garden behind his home but he was strictly forbidden to wander past the shrubs. Even though the yard behind it was part of the property, he wasn't allowed near it.

His job at the moment was to find his uncle Mokuba, and help him with something he would find out about as soon as he got there. He was a little nervous about walking through the front gate. Would people think he looked familiar? Would the family's secret be revealed?

He wasn't shocked to discover a lot of people showed up. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and people have come to prepare for the festivities which began in one hour. There was a Blue Eyes White Dragon Arena straight ahead; his father hadn't told him where to find Mokuba, but he had a feeling he might be in there. Although it wasn't grand opening time, some duelists have gathered there to practice dueling before the Grand Championship, the grand opening celebration of KaibaLand. As expected, he saw his uncle Mokuba, whom he actually saw on a regular basis. He refrained himself from calling to him and drawing attention to himself. Instead he walked over to him calmly. As he got closer he suddenly slowed and stopped. Standing beside Mokuba was Yugi Muto. Yugi was the 'World's Best Duelist' and was a big deal. He continued strolling towards Mokuba.

"Mokuba?" He pretended not to know when he got to his side. Mokuba looked up instantly.

"Tanaka, great to see you buddy," Mokuba greeted.

'So he knows,' Noeru thought to himself. "You too," he replied.

Mokuba went ahead and introduced his 'buddy'. "Guys, this is Noeru Tanaka. We met a while back and have been close friends for a while now."

"That's great, Mokuba," Yugi said. He thought it was impressive Mokuba was open and friendly towards them. It was no wonder he'd make at least one friend in his lifetime.

"You're Yugi Muto," Noeru had actually been a fan of Yugi, but never let his father know. "I'm a big fan. One day, I want to duel as awesome as you." It was all true. He'd heard about Yugi Muto online and set the goal to be as great of a duelist as he.

"Well, keep your friends close and trust your deck and the heart of the cards," Yugi said flattered and embarrassed.

In all his life of training for Duel Monsters, he had never heard of the term 'heart of the cards.' "What's the heart of the cards?" Noeru asked.

Before Yugi could explain, Mokuba guided him away before he gave away too much information. Noeru was here to do a job, not stand around and chat.

"You can learn that later, Noeru," said Mokuba. " Aren't you here for something? Did my brother send you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he wanted me to check the arena's security systems and firewalls; make sure they're up and running," Noeru felt embarrassed that he let himself get distracted. Noeru left, determined not to get distracted again.

He reached the place where he was supposed to check the security. But before he could press one button, the lights went out.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland tried to get a hold of his boss.

"What?" Seto grew impatient. He was tired of everything happening at the wrong moments. For once he just wanted things to run as he planned.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon Arena is closed off. Someone hacked into the system and shut everything down. The computer seems to have a mind of its own!"

'Noeru was supposed to check the security systems and update the firewalls,' Seto thought incredulously. 'Why didn't he? Did he not get there before it happened? What is going on here?'

Noeru was about to panic. The arena was locked down, cut off from the outside. The duel practice machine had a mind of its own and he didn't know how to stop it. Seto told him there was an emergency button, but he didn't know where it was located or what it looked liked. Noeru looked out the control room window to see the duel computer, up, running, and set to the highest level.

Upon reaching the duel-bot, Noeru learned they've been hacked. The computer set itself to the most difficult level, and a kid with an amateur deck was their only hope. Yugi had jumped up to take over, but kids began to question how he could win with a deck filled it monsters.

He played for a while, summoning dragon after dragon; not a single spell or trap card. However, through some luck of heaven, Yugi drew the card he gave the kid (Heart of the Underdog) and played it, winning the duel. The lights came on, the doors opened, and everyone was leaving, cheering with joy. Noeru wasn't sure who was behind this, but silently promised his father he would find out.

Everyone wandered outside to see Seto arrive in his KaibaCorp helicopter. Noeru kept his distance. He didn't understand why his father wanted his existence to be secretive. Then again, he thought. Perhaps I'm not meant to understand, and I'm not supposed to question Father in any way. I must obey everything he says.


End file.
